This invention relates to a lock particularly but not exclusively for doors, windows and the like.
In common practice a key operated lock is actuated to be in a release position by inserting a key which must be turned to work with the inside mechanism of the lock. Therefore such types of key generally have a bowl portion to be held by a hand for turning. When a number of keys are to be carried by a person the keys in a bundle are preferably, sometimes necessarily, compact so that they can be stowed in any small pocket.